bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilary Has A Wild Good Time
Plot Hilary sends Molly,Deema and the Genies to an Indian Jungle to learn about animals that live in India.Hilary sends Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil to the African Plains to learn about animals that roam free in Africa. Trivia This is the Season 5 premiere This is the first appearance of Savannah Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Angelina Wahler as Gabriela # Claire Corlett as Savannah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Jay Schramek as Mo the Rhino # Adrian Truss as Brett # Susan Roman as Amelia # Juan Chioran as William # Sienna Bohn as Samantha Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary waking up excitedly.) * Me: "It's season 5.Oh hi.Guess what.The Season 5 premiere of Go For It! is just moments away.Wow.It's so exciting.The good thing about today is that this is gonna be the best day ever." * Alan: "It sure is." * Gabriela: "I agree." (The doorbell rings.) * Me: "Who could that be." (When she opened the door.A girl gave her quite a shock.) * Me: "Yikes." * Savannah: "Uh hi." * Me: "Uh listen.This is a clubhouse ya know and..." (Alan handed her a note.) * Me: "A note from Horatio.This is Savannah.She's a student and she wants to have fun.So she'll be your student this season.Oh gosh.Looks like there's gonna be a lot of action going on.Alan,Gabriela,Savannah.This may have been the season 5 premiere but today's episode is gonna be awesome." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins * Me: (Voiceover)"Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.The self proclaimed and the Natural Born Leader.Molly.The two who loves granting three wishes a day.Glimmer and Chloe.The two who loves adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The one who is Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The one who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The one who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is a friend and Mermaid of Mermaid Village.Mermaid Coral.And the one who is known as The Drama Queen.Deema." (The guppies are now in their seats.) * Me: “Hey everybody.Welcome to Go For It.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “Wow.What do you know.The Guppy Scouts are here and they got brand new looks.What season is this.” * All: “Five.” * Me: “Man.How the times flies and changes.I remember like it was only yesterday when I was telling Gil and Oona to overcome their shyness.” * Gil: “That was back in Season 1.” * Oona: “Yeah.It was.” * Gabriela: “I know.It’s so amazing and cute.” * All: “Hey Gabriela.” * Gabriela: “Hi guys.” * Me: “I’m glad you guys remember Gabriela.” * Gabriela: “So do you like my drumrolls.” * Deema: “It’s pretty awesome Gabriela.The best drumroll it’ll ever be.” * Molly: “It‘s amazing.I mean.I wouldn’t missed a drumroll in the world if I were you.” * Gabriela: “So true.” * Me: “So awesome.” * Alan: “So quaint.” * All: “Hey Alan.” * Alan: “Hey Guys.Anyone here excited for Season 5.” * Zach: “We’re always excited every season.” * Leah: “Really excited.” * Gil: “I can’t believe it’s the fifth season.This is gonna be the best fifth season no one has ever seen before.” * Oona: “So true.This is really the best fifth season no one in the world has ever seen before.” * Me: “Looks like you Guys have been on the show many many times before.” * All: “Yeah.We all have.We’ve been on the show before.” * Gabriela: “Well.As you Guppy Scouts can see.Hilary is going to send you guys out on awesome and amazing challenges.” * Alan: “Then after that.She’ll give you points.” * Me: “And then at the Season 5 Finale.One of you Guys will be the Season 5 Grand Champion and receive an amazing incredible Grand Prize.” * All: “Wow.” * Me: "Let me introduce you guys to a new student of mine.Savannah." * All: "Hi Savannah." * Me: "She's gonna be my student this season and she named after the Savanna in Africa and speaking of the Savanna.Oh that reminds me.It's my good ol' pal Mo the Rhino's birthday.I'd better give him a call." (Hilary dials the number on her phone.) * Mo: "Whoa.Coming through.I'll get it.I got it.I got it." (Mo bumps himself near a tree.) * All: "Whoa.Be careful.Yeah.Be careful Mo.Easy now Mo.Easy." * Mo: "Alright guys.Now that i can't see very well.It's making me see stars." * Me: "Hiya Mo.Happy Birthday." * Mo: "Ya know me.It's just that ya know rhinos they can't see very well.And they somehow bump into things by mistake.But luckily your Getters slowed me down." * Me: "Whoa.Rhinos actually bump into things by mistake when they can't see very well.I just made up a fact about rhinos." * Mo: "Ya know me Hilary.Not as many rhinos get to hang out with others as I thought they would." * Me: "Really." * Mo: "Life can be pretty tough when there's poachers and hunters around.They want to sell us for medicine and good luck charms." * Me: "I guess life is pretty tough for you rhinos." * Mo: "Tell me about it.Some of the rhinos are in danger of becoming extinct." * Me: "Extinct.Really.Ya mean there's not gonna be any rhinos left at all." * Mo: "I bet the guppies could totally lend a hand or should I say a horn.Because rhinos have horns." * All: "Yeah.Of course.Sure.We'd love to help." * Me: "Good idea Mo.I'll put the Getters to work right away." * Mo: "Gotta run.Nice meeting your Getters." * Me: "Bye Mo." * All: "Bye Mo.See ya.See ya later Mo.Bye." * Me: "You heard him guys.Looks like we got ourselves.Challenge #1." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "Is a rhino actually a mammal and a pachyderm.Zach, Leah, Gil and Oona.You’re be the first to find out.You’ll be meeting up with Brett and Amelia from the animal sanctuary in Africa.Your plane tickets and everything you need to know are in the mailbox and your sunglasses,canteens and backpacks are in the wagon.Go For It." * Zach: "Follow me guys." * Leah: "Alright.Let's go." (Oona swims to the mailbox and got the plane tickets and instructions.) * Me: "Bye guys.Have fun.Remember to do this challenge for Mo and his rhino friends." * Gil: "Don't worry Hilary.We won't let the rhinos down.See ya." * All: “Bye.” (Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Alright.As you guys can see.I have the investigator.Keep working on it Savannah." * Savannah: "Okay." * Me: "I have the jungle backdrop.But what I really need.Are some animals to complete the set.So.Challenge #2." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "Molly,Deema,Genies guess what.You guys are gonna meet up with William and Samantha in the Animal Sanctuary.Which means.You four are going to India to discover animals in the jungle." * All: "Alright.Awesome.Zahara Zlam.Yeah." * Me: "Gabriela here is putting your plane tickets and everything you need to know in that mailbox right now.So Go For It." (Molly swims to the mailbox and got the instructions and plane tickets.) * Deema: "Bye guys." * Me: "Happy discovering." (Molly,Deema and the Genies left Studio GSCH.) * Me: “Okay.I guess it’s just us.” * Goby: “It is.” * Nonny: “Indeed.” * Mermaid Coral: “Here we are.” * Me: “We’re gonna have a wild time today because as determined by the Getter 5000.Goby,Nonny and Mermaid Coral are staying behind in Studio GSCH today.But they'll be eligible to earn a whole bucketful of points.During the Half Time Quiz Show.Don't forget.We have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.” * All: “All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.” * Alan: “Gee I can’t believe that we said that altogether with a mermaid.It’s kinda a Team Two thing.” * Me: “So for the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.So before we catch up with Zach,Leah,Gil and Oona.I would like to have a talk with Alan.Hey Alan.Over here I'm in the closet.” * Alan: "Hey." (Alan got pulled into the closet.) * Me: "Uh hi Alan." * Alan: "What are we doing in the closet." * Me: "Listen Alan.I have a little bit of a problem." * Alan: "What's the problem." * Me: "As you can see.I was kinda unable to secure a star celebrity for the show.So I'm in kinda of a bind right now.So to fix that and make things right again I have used some things from my Safari list." * Alan: "Whoa.That's a long list." * Me: "It is.Indeed.Okay.So listen.Before you leave the closet.I only promised that it would be so nice to use some things from my Safari list.I want to make things recognizable.So we're definitely gonna roll with this." * Alan: "Uh Okay." * Me: "So I'm just letting you know that this is definitely a Safari Challenge if you ask me." * Alan: "Can we get out of the closet now.It's kinda dark in here." * Me: "Okay.Okay." (Alan and Hilary left the closet.) * Me: "Now that we gotten that out of the way.Let's catch up with Zach,Leah,Gil and Oona on their African Safari now." Let the Challenges Begin (Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil are now in Africa.) * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "It's all pretty amazing in the Vast Plains of Africa." * Oona: "Whoa.This grass is very tall." * Gil: "Oona.Where are you." * Zach: "Gil." * Leah: "Zach.Come out come out wherever you are." * Oona: "Oh guys.I'm coming to get ya." (Zach,Leah,Gil and Oona ran through the tall grass.They soon bump into each other.) * Both: "Oof." * Me: "Oh gosh.Better give the guppies a call." (Zach and Leah's wristcalms ringed.) * Me: "Guys are you okay." * Zach: "We're fine Hilary." * Leah: "Uh Hilary.This grass is so tall.How will we ever find the animal sanctuary." * Me: "I know a faster way.I saw somewhere that fun and adventures are the best.Even when you get a better view." * Gil: "Oh Cool.Where and when exactly did you saw that." * Me: "It doesn't matter Gil.I saw it and it's great.Just watch out.There's a hyena.And It looks like one is coming to get you." * All: (Screaming). * Me: "Run.The hyena's coming." (Zach,Leah,Gil and Oona ran away from the hyena.) * Me: "Guys.Do hyenas live in Africa." * Leah: "As a matter a fact.They do.And it looks like one is coming this way." * Zach: "What if it catches up." * Gil: "It won't." * Oona: "We're just too fast for it." * Leah: "What if more comes." * Oona: "Leah." * Gil: "Don't be so sil..." (More hyenas came out from the tall grass.) * All: (Screaming). * Zach: "What do we do now.The hyenas are coming." * Leah: "Look guys.The Safari Jeep." * Zach: "What a coincidence." * Oona: "Get on." * Gil: "Quickly." (Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil raced for the Safari Jeep.Zach sits at the driver’s seat and Leah sat next to him in the passenger seat.) * Leah: “Go Zach Go.” * Me: ”Hurry.” (Zach drove the Safari Jeep away from the hyenas.) * All: “Whoa.” * Zach: “We did it.We’re safe from the hyenas.” * Leah: “Yeah.” * Gil: “Whoo-Hoo.” * Oona: “Alright.” (Suddenly Zach stopped the Safari Jeep.) * Leah: “Hey.Wait a minute.What is it Zach.” * Gil: “Why did you stop.” * Zach: “Uh guys.Do lions live in Africa.” * Oona: “As a matter a fact.Yeah.Why did you ask.” * Zach: “Look.” * Me: (Gasps)”Lions.Get out of the way.” * Leah: “Uh oh.The lion is waking up.” * Gil: “Look Guys.The animal sanctuary.” * Oona: “I see it guys.I see it.” * Me: “Me too.Brett and Amelia are there.You have to get there before it’s too late.” * Leah: “You turn Zach.Now.” (Zach drove the Safari Jeep to the animal sanctuary.) * Me: "There they go.While Zach,Leah,Gil and Oona work together as a team to get to the animal sanctuary.Let's check in with Molly,Deema and the Genies." (Meanwhile Molly,Deema and the Genies are now in an Indian Jungle.) * Molly: “This is it.” * Deema: “Life is the best in the Indian Jungle.” * Glimmer: “Yeah.” * Chloe: “It sure is.” * Deema: “Guys.Check it Out.” * Me: “What is it Deema.” * Deema: “It looks like big gashes on a tree trunk.” * Molly: “Look.The animal sanctuary.” * Glimmer: “And look.” * Chloe: “There’s William and Samantha.” (The Genies,Molly and Deema swam over to the Animal Sanctuary.) *Deema: “Hi.Are you William and Samantha.” *William: “Yes we are.” *Samantha: “Hilary told us you’re coming.” *Me: “The girls found William and Samantha.” *Molly: “We‘d like to see some animals.” *William: “Well it’s a good thing Hilary took you guys to the right place.” *Samantha: “Exactly.” *Glimmer: “Think you guys will give us a tour.” *Chloe: “Please.” *William: “Okay.Calm Down Genies.” *Molly: “Ya know Glimmer and Chloe guys.Sometimes They get so excited everytime.” (Meanwhile Zach,Leah,Gil and Oona arrived at the Animal Sanctuary.) *Zach: “Hi.Are you Brett and Amelia.” *Me: “They found Brett and Amelia.Finally.” *Brett: “Hey Guys.” *Amelia: “Hilary told us you guys are coming.” *Leah: “We’re wondering if a rhino is a mammal and a pachyderm.” *Brett: “It’s quite funny that you asked that because a rhino actually is a mammal and a pachyderm.” *Me: “I knew it.” *Gil: “We want to learn about animals of Africa.” *Amelia: “Okay.Follow us inside.” (They swam inside the sanctuary.) * * Half Time Quiz Show Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall